


Christmas in the Alpha Quadrant

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Tom and B’Elanna celebrate their first Christmas as a family in the Alpha Quadrant</p><p><b>Written for prompt #15 at <a href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dove_drabbles</b></b>: Holiday cheer begins here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in the Alpha Quadrant

**Title:** Christmas in the Alpha Quadrant  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Star Trek: Voyager  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 480  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #15 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** : Holiday cheer begins here  
 **Summary:** Tom and B’Elanna celebrate their first Christmas as a family in the Alpha Quadrant 

** Christmas in the Alpha Quadrant **  
It was their first Christmas back on earth. Tom and B’Elanna had settled in a nice quiet part of San Francisco with their daughter. Tom flew new prototypes for Starfleet and B’Elanna was teaching at the academy. It was the life they never expected to have before Voyager. 

B’Elanna came home to find Tom in the middle of a project. He was decorating a white Christmas tree. 

“Is there something wrong with the replicator? I thought Christmas trees were green.” B’Elanna looked at the white tree with suspicion. 

“Sometimes they are white.” Tom said as he hung a red ball from one of the branches. “It was the all the rage in the mid 20 century.” 

“Oh.” B’Elanna said. “Is this what you have been doing all day?”

“My flight was canceled. There was a problem with the new impulse drive.” Tom said. 

“They need to stop trying to fix what isn't broken.” B’Elanna picked up a gold ball and looked at it. “The baby?”

“Asleep.” Tom said. He took the gold ball from her and kissed her. “Hungry?”

“Famished.” B’Elanna put her arms around Tom and smiled. 

“Good! I want to try a recipe Nelix sent me.” Tom said. 

“I'm not hungry.” B’Elanna said. “I had enough of his recipes to last a lifetime.” 

“Chocolate pie with peppermint crème? Consider it a rehearsal for when my father comes for Christmas dinner. Tom grinned.

“Fine but I'm making some Klingon food too.” B’Elanna said. 

“Nothing that moves.” Tom said. “We don't want to kill his appetite.”

“I was thinking blood wine.” B’Elanna said. 

“Fine. We will toast with blood wine and eat chocolate pie.” Tom said. “He pulled a stem of mistletoe out of a box on the table.”  

“What is that?” B’Elanna looked at it with a frown. 

“Mistletoe. You hang it up high and stand under it.” Tom said. 

“I know that but it looks real not replicated.” B’Elanna said. “Where did you get it?”

“The market. The real stuff has more Christmas magic.” Tom smiled and held it over his head. Come on kiss me. The holiday cheer begins here.” 

B’Elanna smiled. “I'm feeling more cheerful already.” 

“They kissed long and slow. They stayed in each other’s arms and touched foreheads. 

Tom laughed. “I can't wait for you to see your gift.” 

“I thought you were my gift. You and the baby.” B’Elanna said. 

“You girls are mine too but we will have real presents this year.” Tom said. “I won't have to save up replicator rations for them either.” 

“Nothing too elaborate.” B’Elanna said. 

“Nope it not but it’s made with love.” Tom told her. 

B’Elanna smiled. “So is yours.” 

The baby started to cry in the other room. 

“I'll go.” B’Elanna said. "You finish this up." 

Tom watched her walk into the baby’s room and smiled. “This was going to be the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
